


wanna bet?

by kurodai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurodai/pseuds/kurodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guess what more <a href="http://daichi-jpg.tumblr.com/post/140057855078/bokukuro-and-8">tumblr drabbles</a>. this prompt was 'wanna bet?' which is actually never said in this fic i just realized but it's p safe to assume it was said shortly before this fic takes place so that's basically the same thing</p>
<p>like all of my drabbles this was written all in one sitting and not really edited so sorry in advance for errors!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	wanna bet?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guess what more [tumblr drabbles](http://daichi-jpg.tumblr.com/post/140057855078/bokukuro-and-8). this prompt was 'wanna bet?' which is actually never said in this fic i just realized but it's p safe to assume it was said shortly before this fic takes place so that's basically the same thing
> 
> like all of my drabbles this was written all in one sitting and not really edited so sorry in advance for errors!!

This was a mistake. A really, very satisfying mistake, but a mistake nonetheless.

Kuroo should have known better than most just how much trouble he would be getting himself into, and yet the part of him that loved to fan the flames always seemed to win out. There had been multiple chances to change his mind, from the initial arch of an eyebrow to the grin that followed, spread wildly across Bokuto’s lips. But if the other captain’s piqued interest wasn’t enough to scare Kuroo away, then nothing would.

And really… That was his mistake.

“You feel okay?”

Kuroo’s eyes opened at the words, lids heavy; his expression was probably giving him away, but thankfully Bokuto was generous enough not to gloat about it just yet. “Mmm –” A hard rock of hips against him had his thoughts cut short, and he clenched his jaw in an attempt to suppress whatever sound would have undoubtedly followed.

Bokuto cocked his head to the side. “Mm?” he repeated. The teasing earned him a scowl.

“I’m –” Another particularly deep thrust, and every muscle in Kuroo’s stomach tightened. Bokuto was definitely doing this on purpose. “– fine,” he finished. It was more of an exhale than an actual word, and so Kuroo reiterated as best as he could. “I’m fine.”

It wasn’t a lie – an understatement, if anything. But Kuroo was devoting all of his willpower into trying not to lose this bet, that he barely focused on the string of sighs that fell from his lips when Bokuto settled into a rhythm. The ace was notorious for exhausting an incredible amount of energy on everything that he did; sex with Kuroo was, of course, no different.

With every press of Bokuto’s hips, the mattress creaked and shifted against the floor. It was some of the only sound in the room, save for the heavy breaths that emphasized each of Bokuto’s movements, the low growl resonating in Kuroo’s chest, the steady pulse of skin on skin. It helped to make the air feel that much thicker. And it added to the way Bokuto’s words cut through the haze of it all.

“You feel really good.”

Kuroo threw a hand over his mouth. It wasn’t even seductive. Bokuto didn’t have a different tone of voice that was specifically for sex. The only difference was the raspiness of it, the breathiness thanks to all of his energy being used elsewhere. But Kuroo supposed that was exactly why it affected him the way that it did, and he exhaled sharply through his fingers when Bokuto’s grip tightened on his hips. “Bo.”

_Shoot, he was going to lose this bet._

Apparently Bokuto had the same thought because a moment later a hand wrapped firmly around him and Kuroo rocked up against his boyfriend’s palm. It had Bokuto grinning; the same grin he’d worn a few hours ago when he had accepted Kuroo’s challenge with premature complacency. As it was, Kuroo found it much more fitting now.

It also turned him on, though that likely had more to do with the fact that Bokuto’s hand was now moving in sync with the roll of his hips, and very little else seemed to matter to Kuroo in comparison. And while part of him wanted to grip onto broad shoulders and ride out this losing bet in the best way possible, he put himself to better use instead. Propping himself up on his elbows, Kuroo reached out to thread his fingers through the mess of Bokuto’s hair, nails grazing down the back of his scalp and earning him a satisfied sigh that had Kuroo’s lips curling upward in a smirk.

_If he was going down, he might as well take Bokuto with him._

He gave a tug on the hair in his grasp, narrowing their distance. And then another. Harder. Hard enough to have Bokuto cursing under his breath and the sound muffling into the space between them, finally cut off altogether by the press of Kuroo’s lips.

Kuroo didn’t loosen his grip, instead held tightly and kept the other captain close to lure him back into the kiss again and again, just until Bokuto chuckled into his mouth and backed away with a playful tug to Kuroo’s lower lip.

The brunet would have objected had Bokuto not pulled back so that he could pick up his pace; quickly and more rough so that Kuroo’s back slipped against the sheets beneath him, so that the fingers curling into his hip were beginning to hurt just the right amount, so that every pulse of Bokuto’s hand left Kuroo rocking himself up into the ace’s fist.

Kuroo draped an arm over his face. His breath was coming quickly, punctuating the slide of Bokuto inside of him. And then the twist of a wrist and the press of a thumb had him biting hard into the back of his wrist and arching up into the touch until he could feel his heartbeat pulsing heavily in Bokuto’s hand. Everything tightened and then a shudder seemed to course so warmly through his veins that he couldn’t help but practically melt against the bed in satisfaction.

And not until Bokuto growled low in his throat and gripped hard enough to Kuroo’s thigh that the brunet was sure it would bruise, did Kuroo remember their bet.

And that he lost.

Bokuto’s teeth were against his skin almost immediately, dragging lazily up the side of Kuroo’s neck. And the weight of his boyfriend’s body was nothing but comforting and familiar as Bokuto nipped playfully at the curve of his jaw.

It didn’t really feel like he had lost.

Kuroo felt the lips against his own curl into a smug grin.

_There was always next time._

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hate titles so watch as all of these drabbles have the worst titles in history :))))


End file.
